Пепел с площади Цветов
by Merry1978
Summary: Два человека в камере для приговоренных к поцелую дементора. Однако спрашивается, когда этих двоих останавливали такие мелочи? СС, ГП.


**Пепел с площади Цветов**

Автор: Мерри  
Бета: olga-ksana  
Герои: СС, ГП  
Рейтинг: PG-13  
Жанр: drama  
Саммари: два человека в камере для приговоренных к Поцелую дементора  
Предупреждение: спойлеры по 6 книге  
Примечание автора: мне опять пришел в голову сюжет для ангста, и даже death-фика. И как всегда, из него вышло нечто невообразимое. Ни одного персонажа, как ни странно, не пострадало, кроме автора, который и сам остался в некотором недоумении.

**х х х**

Железная дверь с грохотом лязгнула, и снаружи заскрежетал засов. Однако сидевший на груде соломы у стены человек даже не поднял головы, продолжая глядеть в одну точку на противоположной стене. Длинные темные волосы, спутанные и грязные, закрывали лицо, но вошедший узнал его с первого же взгляда.

– Снейп?!

– Поттер, – глухо отозвался тот, по-прежнему не шевелясь. – Явились позлорадствовать?

Поттер фыркнул, не удостоив бывшего учителя ответом. Потом поправил очки – одно стекло где-то успело треснуть – и огляделся по сторонам, выбирая место почище. Такового в камере не оказалось: на самом негрязном фрагменте пола уже сидел Снейп.

– Подвиньтесь, – буркнул Гарри, подкрепив требование легким тычком в плечо.

– Что вы себе позволяете? – прошипел Снейп.

– Учитывая, что жить мне осталось часов шестнадцать, я и не такое могу себе позволить, – горько усмехнулся Гарри, садясь рядом.

Снейп с некоторым интересом покосился на него.

– Это что, новые методы министерских пыток? Надеетесь пробудить во мне угрызения совести?

– Нет, – устало вздохнул Гарри, подбирая с пола соломинку и принимаясь ломать ее на ровные одинаковые кусочки. – Просто им кажется, что приговоренных к Поцелую дементора можно содержать в одной камере. Проще охранять, легче привести приговор в исполнение.

– Что вы несете? – возмутился Снейп. – Или у вас после победы на радостях отказали последние мозги? – с легкой тенью былого сарказма в голосе.

– Не у меня, – буркнул Гарри. – У Скримджера. Не далее как сегодня утром меня признали виновным в умышленном убийстве Тома Реддла. А также в применении многочисленных запрещенных Темных заклятий, в том числе Круциатуса. Так что вы, – он криво усмехнулся, – можете считать себя отомщенным.

Снейп на мгновение потерял дар речи.

– Вы зря так переживаете, Поттер, – наконец хмыкнул он. – Нет никаких сомнений, что ваши друзья еще до полуночи разнесут Азкабан по кирпичику.

– Если бы... – вздохнул Гарри. – Официально суд состоится послезавтра. А приговор приведут в исполнение уже завтра в полдень – тайный приказ министра. Когда все об этом узнают, будет уже поздно. «Виновных» авроров, конечно же, накажут, Скримджер произнесет какую-нибудь трогательную речь, а то, что от меня останется, упрячут в Сент-Мунго, и раз в год, в день Победы, бестолковые мамаши будут водить детишек на меня посмотреть – надо же пожалеть национального героя!

– Сарказм – это низшая форма интеллекта, – презрительно заметил Снейп.

– Особенно приятно слышать это от вас, – огрызнулся Гарри. Потом, подумав, прибавил: – И идите вы в задницу.

Он подобрал с пола новую соломинку и машинально сунул в рот, однако Снейп выдернул ее у него из рук.

– Что вы тянете в рот всякую дрянь, – брезгливо произнес зельевар. – Как дитя малое.

Гарри посмотрел на него, на соломинку и вдруг начал смеяться: сначала тихо, а потом все громче и громче, сотрясаясь всем телом, пока смех не перешел в рыдания.

– Прекратите истерику, – рявкнул Снейп.

Гарри вздрогнул и умолк, потом подтянул колени к груди, опустил голову на скрещенные руки и попытался отдышаться. Через некоторое время ему удалось успокоиться, и он тихо сказал:

– Извините.

– Вот так-то лучше. А теперь, будьте любезны, закройте рот. Мне бы хотелось провести последние часы жизни в тишине и спокойствии.

Гарри послушно умолк и принялся рассматривать камеру, но при свете тусклого магического огонька, висевшего над дверью, мало что можно было разглядеть.

Минут через десять он не выдержал.

– Почему вы его убили? – негромко спросил он.

Снейп тихо застонал.

– Вы что, не в состоянии оставить меня в покое? И с какой стати я должен перед вами оправдываться?

– Вы мне ничего не должны, – возразил Гарри. – Я просто хочу понять...

– Да ничего вы не можете понять! – заорал Снейп, вскакивая и сжимая худые руки в кулаки. – И кто дал вам право судить?! – наклонившись, он выкрикнул прямо в лицо Гарри, так что тот почувствовал на щеках капельки брызнувшей слюны, однако не только не дрогнул, но даже не отшатнулся.

– Я никого не сужу, – негромко сказал Гарри. – Я давно понял, что это бессмысленное занятие.

Снейп тяжело опустился на солому, и некоторое время оба молчали.

– Когда осенью восьмидесятого года я пришел к Дамблдору, – наконец заговорил он, тихо и хрипло, – он велел дать ему Нерушимую Клятву – защищать вас любой ценой. Любой, вы понимаете? Он даже специально оговорил, что смерть любого другого человека не должна играть никакой роли, если, скажем, мои попытки спасти кого-либо поставят под угрозу вашу безопасность. И еще он заставил меня пообещать, что я продолжу помогать вам после его смерти. Если буду жив, разумеется...

Гарри прошиб холодный пот. Он начал догадываться, к чему клонит Снейп...

– Летом девяносто шестого Нарцисса Малфой в приступе паники умоляла меня дать Нерушимую Клятву защищать ее бестолкового сына. Я не видел в этом ничего особенного – и согласился. Свидетелем была Беллатрикс Лестранж, и когда Нарцисса потребовала, чтобы в случае провала я выполнил данное Драко поручение... я не мог отказаться, не раскрыв себя.

Гарри сглотнул, вспоминая события своего шестого курса, вторжение Упивающихся в Хогвартс и ужасающую развязку на Астрономической башне.

– У вас не было другого выхода... – шепотом сказал он.

– Не было, – согласился Снейп. – Я мог соблюсти _обе_ клятвы только одним способом.

Они еще немного помолчали.

– О чем вас просил Дамблдор... тогда? – осторожно поинтересовался Гарри. – Он ведь смотрел вам в глаза, чтобы вы могли прочесть его мысли, верно?

– Мысли прочесть нельзя, сколько можно вам повторять! Но да, я мог почувствовать, чего он от меня хочет. Он просил... убить его, – отозвался Снейп. – И охранять вас. Не могу сказать, что я был счастлив выполнить его последнюю волю.

В камере снова повисла тишина.

– Простите, – наконец вымолвил Гарри. – За то, что я вам не верил. И за думосбор.

Снейп смерил его долгим пристальным взглядом.

– Извинения приняты, – сказал он сухо. – А теперь заткнитесь и дайте мне поспать, – с этими словами он откинулся назад, прислонился к сырой стене и прикрыл глаза.

Гарри, сколько мог, сидел тихо и почти не шевелясь, слушая ровное дыхание своего товарища по несчастью. Однако его деятельная натура никогда не позволяла ему долго сидеть сложа руки, а спать пока что не хотелось. Он встал, стараясь двигаться бесшумно, и принялся слоняться по камере, разглядывая стены и потолок в тусклом свете крохотного огонька.

Сознание отказывалось воспринимать надвигающуюся казнь как неизбежность, ум напряженно работал в поисках спасительного выхода. Будь в камере хоть одно окно, можно было бы...

Усилием воли Гарри заставил себя отбросить эти мысли. От этих «если бы» все равно никакого толку... Он продолжал бродить кругами, аккуратно обходя спящего Снейпа.

На седьмом круге, когда он проходил вдоль стены напротив двери, огонек чуть вытянулся и моргнул – Мерлин знает отчего, и Гарри показалось, что на стене под слоем грязи и паутины есть какое-то изображение.

Он взглянул еще раз – ничего. Неужели померещилось?

От нечего делать он принялся отчищать заинтересовавший его участок стены, и вскоре на свет показался фрагмент рисунка: голова кобры с раздутым капюшоном. Змея была вырезана прямо в камне, а линии рисунка некогда, судя по всему, заполнял какой-то серебристый состав, остатки которого и сейчас кое-где виднелись сквозь пыль и плесень.

У Гарри бешено заколотилось сердце. В погоне за хоркруксами ему пришлось прочесть немало древних – и весьма темных – манускриптов, многие из которых считались наследием самого Салазара Слизерина. И в одном из них... в одном из них упоминалось, что Азкабан когда-то был твердыней не то самого Салазара, не то одного из его наследников. А еще Гарри знал, что Салазар обожал использовать змей для охраны различных дверей и замков.

Первым порывом юноши было расчистить рисунок до конца, но он быстро одумался. Не хватало еще, чтобы сюда случайно заглянул кто-нибудь из стражников и заметил змею – тогда их переведут в другую камеру. Поспешно подхватив горсть грязи с пола – и стараясь не думать о ее происхождении, он торопливо замазал кобру снова, вернулся на место, сел и осторожно потряс Снейпа за плечо.

– Проснитесь, профессор.

– Вы что, совсем осатане... – попытался возмутиться тот, но Гарри поспешно зажал ему рот ладонью.

– Пожалуйста, выслушайте меня. Это важно. Когда здесь последний обход стражи?

– В полночь, – сказал Снейп. – По моим ощущениям, через полчаса или около того. А что, вы собираетесь напасть на них и передушить голыми руками? Не выйдет. Их человек шесть или восемь, – он вздохнул. – Вы думаете, мне это не приходило в голову?

– Нет, я не об этом, – начал было Гарри, но вдруг его посетила еще одна тревожная мысль. – Как вы думаете, камера прослушивается?

– Понятия не имею. Но вряд ли. Какой в этом смысл? И будьте любезны, объясните наконец, что на сей раз взбрело в вашу бестолковую голову?

– Здесь на стене змея, – возбужденным шепотом сказал Гарри.

Снейп посмотрел на него как на ненормального.

– А по слухам, Азкабан был возведен самим Салазаром...

В глазах Снейпа мелькнуло недоумение, затем понимание – и крошечная, безумная надежда.

– А вы до сих пор... – он сделал невнятный жест рукой.

– Да, я по-прежнему змееуст, – кивнул Гарри. – После смерти Волдеморта я единственный, в ком осталась частица магии Салазара Слизерина. Это, кстати, одна из причин, по которым Скримджер убежден, что стоит людям отвернуться, и я превращусь в нового Темного Лорда. Хотя после сегодняшней пародии на суд, – он криво усмехнулся, – я начинаю думать, что это не такая уж плохая мысль.

Снейп фыркнул.

– Темный Лорд-гриффиндорец, – пробормотал он. – Мерлин спаси и сохрани!

– Если удастся... если мы выберемся _отсюда_, – начал Гарри тихо, – вы знаете способ покинуть страну? Мое наследство конфисковано, палочка сломана, и у меня нет ни кната. Правда, – он понизил голос до еле слышного шепота, – я знаю, где спрятана палочка Волдеморта.

Снейп задрожал. Надежда, мстительная ярость и жгучее желание вырваться на свободу – он сидел в этой вонючей камере уже три месяца – сплелись в тугой комок, и только чудовищным усилием воли он взял себя в руки.

– Может быть, и знаю, – ответил он. – Что с Малфоями?

– Их даже искать перестали, – вполголоса сообщил Гарри. – Имение конфисковано, но Нарцисса успела, оказывается, перевести значительную часть состояния за границу. Люциус, как вы помните, бежал еще в декабре прошлого года. Драко не появлялся нигде с тех пор, как погиб Дамблдор. Вы что-то о нем знаете?

– Я собственноручно вывез этого паршивца в Прагу, поручил его заботам одного моего старого знакомого и велел сидеть тихо до тех пор, пока за ним не явятся родители или я. Старших Малфоев, разумеется, давно нет в стране. Подозреваю, что я знаю, где они. Если мы сможем выбраться на континент, у нас не должно быть никаких проблем. Только бы удалось…

Вновь заскрежетал засов, и оба немедленно замолчали, угрюмо глядя в стену. Дверь с омерзительным скрипом отворилась, внутрь заглянул охранник, оглядел камеру и крикнул кому-то в коридоре:

– Порядок, эти на месте, – затем, повернувшись к ним, усмехнулся: – Счастливо выспаться напоследок, смертнички, – и грохнул дверью.

Гарри, затаив дыхание, ждал, пока стихнет лязг ключей и засова.

– Вы знаете, где взять денег, чтобы уехать? – спросил он. – Подойдут и маггловские, можно улететь самолетом, в конце концов...

– Найдем, – твердо сказал Снейп. Его апатию как рукой сняло, и с каждой минутой он все больше напоминал самого себя. – Давайте, где там ваша змея.

Гарри подвел его к стене и стер грязь с изображения. Вдвоем они быстро очистили рисунок до конца: кобра с грозно раздутым капюшоном застыла в смертельном броске. Кончик ее хвоста изящно загибался вензелем: SS.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на нее и прищурился.

– _Проснись!_

Снейп со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы: засветившись серебристо-зеленоватым светом, змея зашевелилась, заизвивалась, показав длинный раздвоенный язык.

– _Что нуж-жно тебе, Говорящ-щий_?

– _Что ты охраняешь_? – с трепетом спросил Гарри. А вдруг они ошиблись? Или здесь в стене просто какой-нибудь дурацкий сейф с никому не нужными манускриптами? Он, конечно, и раньше понимал, что такое возможно, но изо всех сил старался об этом не думать.

– _Дверь_, – ответила змея. – _Но я открываю только Детям Повелителя, и больш-ше никому_.

Гарри на мгновение затаил дыхание, потом глубоко вдохнул...

– _Именем и кровью Салазара приказываю тебе пропустить меня и моего спутника_, – повелительно сказал он. – _Я последний из наследников Слизерина_.

– _Докаж-жи_, – насмешливо отозвалась змея, качнув хвостом.

– У вас есть что-нибудь острое? – Гарри повернулся к Снейпу. – Желательно не отравленное.

Снейп, не задавая вопросов, молча поднял полы замызганной мантии и извлек откуда-то из-под отворота серебряную булавку. Гарри уважительно присвистнул и без колебаний уколол себе указательный палец левой руки. Выдавив каплю крови, он приложил палец к рисунку, позволив змее слизнуть кровь.

– _Этого достаточно_? – поинтересовался он, стараясь не выдать своего волнения.

– _Вкус-с не тот_, – задумчиво качнула головой змея, – _но с-сила в тебе преж-жняя. Проходи_.

По стене пробежала серебристая искра, очертив контуры маленького – всего футов пять высотой – дверного проема, за которым виднелась лестница, уходящая куда-то вниз. Нижний край «двери» находился примерно в футе от пола.

– Дайте руку, – потребовал Гарри. – Мерлин знает, вдруг за мной проход закроется?

Снейп молча повиновался, и юноша крепко сжал холодную ладонь.

– На счет три?

– Давайте без драматизма, – тихонько фыркнул Снейп. – Вперед.

Гарри осторожно перешагнул порог, пройдя сквозь стену – ощущения были, словно он на мгновение окунулся в холодную воду. Снейп последовал за ним и, оказавшись внутри, тут же выдернул руку из пальцев Гарри.

– Я иду первым, – объявил Гарри, прежде чем зельевар успел сказать хоть слово. – Кто знает, какие «милые» сюрпризы оставил здесь Величайший из Хогвартской Четверки. Человек, который любил василисков, способен абсолютно на все, – он обернулся и убедился, что змея теперь смотрела на них, с любопытством склонив голову набок.

– _Закрой дверь_, – приказал Гарри. – _Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы те, кто придут за нами утром, не увидели тебя_?

– _Конечно_, – кобра, казалось, усмехнулась. Она зашипела, пробуя язычком воздух, и добавила: – _Прос-столюдины меня вообщ-ще не видят. В твоем с-спутнике тоже ес-сть кровь Повелителя, только с-слишком мало, чтобы говорить с-со мной. С-счас-стливого пути, Говорящ-щий! Прощ-щай_!

– _Прощай. И спасибо_, – кивнул Гарри и повернулся к Снейпу: – Она утверждает, что в вас тоже есть кровь Салазара, только очень немного, профессор.

Снейп внимательно посмотрел на него, вздохнул и сказал, склонив голову:

– Я думаю, в сложившихся обстоятельствах вы можете называть меня по имени, мой Лорд.

Гарри, онемев, уставился на своего бывшего учителя и недруга большими, как блюдца, глазами.

– При одном условии, Северус, – наконец сказал он. – Ты будешь называть меня Гарри, иначе я свихнусь. Лорд – это слишком много для моих нервов.

– Хорошо, мой Лорд, – хмыкнул Снейп.

Гарри заскрежетал зубами, понимая, что только что подсказал зельевару новый способ доводить себя до белого каления.

– Ты так и собираешься здесь стоять? – насмешливо поинтересовался тот.

Гарри возвел очи горе, мысленно вопрошая небеса, чем он заслужил такую немилость. Потом предложил: – Ну что, идем? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, устремился вниз по лестнице.

**х х х **

Ранним утром месяц спустя двое хорошо одетых мужчин шагали по Campo dei Fiori, наслаждаясь видами весеннего Рима.

– Когда у нас встреча с Люциусом? – поинтересовался среднего роста брюнет в светло-кофейном костюме, поправляя аккуратные очки в тонкой золотой оправе.

– Через полтора часа, мой Лорд, – сухо ответил его худой и высокий спутник, одетый, несмотря на погоду, во все черное. Теплый ветерок безуспешно пытался растрепать его короткие черные волосы.

– Северус, – с упреком сказал юноша. – Я же просил...

– Я знаю, – усмехнулся тот. – Но ты так вздрагиваешь каждый раз, Гарри, что просто невозможно удержаться... – они остановились в тени полотняного козырька над дверью какого-то кафе, и Северус задумчиво оглядел площадь.

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Гарри.

– О том, что аутодафе – крайне бессмысленный способ избавляться от еретиков, – отозвался зельевар. – Публичные казни лишь способствуют популярности того, что власть предержащие пытаются уничтожить.

Оба помолчали.

– Интересно, – начал Гарри, – а что делается дома?

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Северус. – В одном я уверен абсолютно точно: они не подозревают, что их ждет в будущем.

– Люди вообще не склонны задумываться о последствиях, – глубокомысленно добавил Гарри.

– Особенно приятно слышать это от тебя, – усмехнулся Снейп.

Гарри, не обидевшись, рассмеялся и, подхватив своего спутника под руку, потащил его за собой по тротуару.

– Идем, у нас еще есть время позавтракать.

– Как скажете, мой Лорд.

– Северус!

Возмущенный вопль Мальчика-Который-Еще-Вернется и смех Мужчины-Который-Держит-Слово пронеслись над площадью, разбудив голубей, дремавших под старыми крышами Вечного Города.

Конец

4 ноября 2005

----------------------------

Campo dei Fiori, она же площадь Цветов – площадь в Риме, где был сожжен Джордано Бруно. Странная ассоциация, породившая этот фик и его название, непонятна самому автору.


End file.
